


至死无休

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	至死无休

没有理性、秩序、正义；只有痛苦、死亡、贫穷。她知道，在这个世界上，无论什么卑鄙无耻的背信弃义的行为，都会发生。她也知道，世界上没有经久不衰的幸福。  
——《到灯塔去》

亲爱的D·B·马里斯先生，在长信的开头我这样停顿片刻，往下去，您且听听这段纠缠不清的痛苦心史吧。

不得不承认，新鲜的藓味混着苦艾酒的味道，让人回想起曾经和爱情搏斗的刻骨铭心的日子。我这时候直挺挺地躺在床上，一只手压在脑袋下面，另一只手毫无目的地伸向空中。我看起来像一个死相狰狞的干尸。杜穆里埃狱警在不远处和谢泼德狱警吹牛皮，他从老家带来了一些新制的酒，整个人得意到英语说不利索。我知道他是从德法边境的农村来的，这身世在监狱里足足有十多个版本，大多数自命不凡的英国看守者多少带些嘲笑的语气和杜穆里埃聊天打趣，而他本人却不以为意。杜穆里埃是个不错的小伙子，除却那浑身滑稽的乡土气，他的那副模样还是很讨人喜欢的，他年轻，脑子灵活，像头活蹦乱跳的公牛。

这是我和玛格丽特分开的十多年后，我记不清具体的数字了。我从未想过时间变成现在这样刻薄的样子，玛格丽特长眠于晒不到太阳的草坡上，我被埋葬在这间呼吸声填满的小隔间里，勉强地度过余生。

我得感谢杜穆里埃。

不久之前，我正按照我的作息在院子的角落晒着太阳，手里攥着玛格丽特许久之前的画，你要我说出个具体的年份我可做不到。在进这儿之前我偷偷摸摸地把它夹在《歌集》里，每天晚上睡觉之前拿出书来读一读，然后看一眼那幅画——皱巴巴儿的一张纸，像是起伏皲裂的土地一样。玛格丽特生前有许许多多迷人的坏习惯，其中一条便造成了这张草稿画的惨状。每每我看到这幅画儿，我便想起她当时面对它的样子——脸颊微微泛红，嘴唇张开，喘了一口气，然后紧紧地抿起来，她盯着这幅草稿式的画，顿生出不满意的情绪，然后揪起那张纸，揉成一团，然后仍在地上——我该感谢那时候的我把这张纸捡了起来，小心翼翼地夹在书里，日后的岁月翻出来也能惦念一番。

我晒着太阳，尽管清清楚楚地知道阳光无法穿透我身上的罪恶。那个角落，没人打扰我，狱警在两米外的范围内摇摇晃晃地踱着步，树枝和一些粉状的石灰散在脚边上，那副画被风吹起来一个角，我仍然认真地盯着它。这是唯一带留她气息的东西，剩余的被尽数封在了那栋房子里。你很难想象一个重刑犯在自由活动时间里表情僵硬地盯着一样物品，像是看什么影像一样专注。杜穆里埃是个聪明的孩子，他无声无息地走到我旁边，推了一下我的肩膀，有些亲狎的味道。

“啊，我很抱歉。”我低下了头，“在房间里翻出来的小孩子的东西。”我知道他不会追究，我表情严肃地撒了谎。

杜穆里埃没说话，也没动。我用余光瞥了一下他金色的脑袋，看见他正盯着这幅画，仅仅过了几秒，他又抬起头，认真地看着我——那个瞬间一点恐惧爬上了我的身体，我的鼻头发酸，眼泪涌了出来，我甚至开始想该怎么编下去这个谎言。我的思维崩溃的前一秒，杜穆里埃开口了。

“亚瑟·柯克兰，你头几年过的并不好。”他这样说道，“我敢肯定。”

我记忆犹新的是我父亲的一句话，他说：“亚瑟，要想在这个足够混蛋的世界生存下去，你必须学会做一个体面的混蛋，你必须学会忍耐和争取这两样东西。”兴许当年这只是父亲动手之前对我的安抚，但这话还是陪着我近乎半生。我小的时候，和所有不幸家庭的孩子一样，早早死了母亲，被兄弟欺负，被常年处于重度酒精麻痹之下的父亲殴打，唯一让人欣慰的是，我接受了几年较为正常的教育，足以支撑我前半生体面的混蛋形象。

我成年那会儿离开了家，到现在为止也没动过回去的念头。离家之后我过了几年苟且偷生的日子。我的兄长帮我在部队里买了一个不赖的官职，战争过去许多年，我们自以为生活在安宁之中，纪律无人约束，与我一样新入伍的士兵便开始了无所顾忌的生活。我们泡在廉价的妓院里，和姑娘们玩着各种各样的招式，性和酒精几乎成为泛滥而习以为常的东西。我如今回想起来，也觉得那时候的经历和我对玛格丽特的迷恋有很大的关系——您大概想得到——当一个人过早的得到了今后要经历的某些东西，他的人生便开始了超前的进度，然而这一层面的经历达到顶点，他又会开始一轮与实际脱节的循环，这一过程是怎样的悲哀啊。

我混了不到三年被军队开除，像我们这样底层的人被一脚踢开算不上什么惊奇的事情，这一点至少没在我的人生留下多少污点。我是幸运的，因为那之后我很快找到了一份工事——为我部队里的朋友家族产业做事儿。诸如此类的细节我不再多说了。总之，正如我之前提到的我父亲的那句话，我这样一步一步地走了过来，我在这个糟糕的世界上还算是个被上帝眷顾的混蛋，我的运气几乎没坏过，由此我最后从事了我人生最后一份职业——古董走私商，这也大概就是我遇见玛格丽特之前的那些事了。我自知废话良多。

这是一幅可恨的光景，我现在坐在桌子前，哆哆嗦嗦地拿着笔，有一点细碎的声音混在空气里，像是刀片刮蚀铁锈，或者吃完巧克力的小孩揉捏着糖纸发出来的声响，这样富于人间气息的声音开始撕裂我的耳膜，如同我刚刚提到的，可恨。我在这样的空间里被这些不足挂齿的东西折磨着，颠倒着，尽管我努力地把它们赶出大脑，我剧烈地颤抖，剥着指甲边的死皮，几欲崩溃。

如上，我略略提一下我的精神状况，大约是希望你能理解我接下去写出的东西，也提醒我自己——这副样子无法再见玛格丽特。

1946年，我记得清清楚楚的那一年，世界还沉浸在战争的余韵中。我这样说，也是因为那时候的经历。战争的结束并没有使人性的罪恶稍稍消减，突然到来的和平让人们措手不及，从而陷入一种空虚无措的境地，更引诱他们为寻找刺激新鲜而释放出人性的扭曲和暴戾。我刚刚过完三十七岁生日，就得到了我的表哥杰弗逊死于非命的消息，他与人争执，被当场捅死，我随后心情沉重地参加了他的葬礼。比起亲兄弟，我和杰弗逊近年更为亲密，他性格颇为包容，在乡下管理着一所农场，妻子早亡，有一位养女。他意外死亡的消息令我非常惊讶，不得不承认，我在步向中年的旅途中丧失了我最为交好的亲人，心里多少忧愁。

人们常在回忆录里写道“命运捉弄……”，我却应该感谢命运，我不是个虔诚的基督教徒，但我无法找出另外的促使我和玛格丽特相遇的事物，这太过奇妙，值得我用一生去感恩。杰弗逊死后没留下什么，除去稀薄的物质财富，他剩下一个十五岁的姑娘，那正是玛格丽特，当时妇女亲眷们叽叽喳喳地讨论着这“无法用签名转手的遗产”时，我不知哪儿来的一股勇气，伸出手说：“我愿意承担玛格丽特·威廉姆斯小姐的抚养义务。”

您可以想象得到老女人们讶异的表情，她们努力做到矜持的不张开嘴巴，可眼角的皱纹还是被撑了起来，她们的表情算得上扭曲。我猜测他们其中的几个人觉得我有特殊的少女情结，但谁也不愿意说出来，这样无非是把玛格丽特小姐这个负担丢到了自己的手里。我的人性里多多少少有一些积极的成分，这大概也是我主动提出来抚养玛格丽特的缘由之一，更多地，我选择相信命运。

那一年的冬天，我完完全全地接触了玛格丽特·威廉姆斯。拉克特小镇的雪下了几个钟头没停，我记不起来具体的日子，总之很是平凡，幸福的和不幸的家庭都在各自的屋子里过着自己的一天。我差人把玛格丽特喊了过来，计划着当天下午带着她坐火车回到波士顿。

我毫不避讳地说，我见她的第一眼，那种疯狂的刺激的情绪就开始在心里生根发芽了。大门被“吱呀”一声推开，然后是清脆的带跟靴子踏上地板的声音，一点接着一点，声音逐渐靠近。我听见了她的声音，起初我并没有太在意——“柯克兰先生？”——多么客道的一句话啊，也是我随处可以遇到的招呼。我放下手中的报纸，平静地站起身，理了理西装的衣角，想给我新来到的小姐留下较好的印象。不久她转过了门廊，半个影子漏了出来，我那会儿便萌生了一种我自己都感到莫名其妙的兴奋感。

哦，玛格丽特，梅格，我一会儿想到了她的名字。这确确实实是一个恰当的好名字。我最先看见的是她的小皮鞋，深棕色的，小姑娘们流行的款式，古铜色的系扣；再然后是她的裙角，青灰色的，我看不出是塔夫绸的还是绒布的，这颜色按理说是配不上年轻姑娘的，可那颜色在她的身上却意外地妥当——她本人早在十五岁的少女时代就已经散发出一种类似于凋亡和萎靡的气质，这般气质和她的年轻活力并不冲突，大多数时候是被压制的，两者在不平衡的斗争或融合中产生一种全新的东西。“你好，玛格丽特。”我开口了，微微点了点头，她迈着温柔的淑女的步子，然后停在了我的面前。“你好，玛格丽特。”我又说了一遍，这个名字好像被赋予了新的意义——这不像是一个作为我抚养对象的孤儿的名字，而应是一株植物的名字，或是一个精致的瓷娃娃的名字。

原谅我吧——我想到这些，几乎控制不住地颤抖起来。我想您明白我的感受。那天下午，玛格丽特开始了和我一起的生活，我们在拉克特的小屋里喝了茶（她主动为我倒的，她还腼腆地提到了自己沏茶的能力），我大致地问了一下她的生活状况——大多是十分客道的的对话，我就不一一提了。

大约下午五点我们坐上火车，到波士顿已近晚上九点。

毫不夸张来说，那几年是我一生过的最好的一段日子，爱神的咏叹调贯穿了我生活的每一个角落。玛格丽特是个容易接受新生活的姑娘，我们抵达波士顿后，她便安静地接受了自己的房间，打开那口小皮箱，把自己的衣裙收点妥当。我领着她看了一眼我的房子，自己开始着手领养的诸多文件。我的好姑娘沐浴完毕之后，还扣了扣我书房的门，进来道了一声晚安。

我花了一个星期的时间完完全全和玛格丽特呆在一起，杰弗逊的后事打点完毕，领养所需的文件之类也都处理好了，严格来说，玛格丽特已经成为我的养女。我是年近四十的人，对于这件事情的适应自然没什么问题，我便自然而然开始在意玛格丽特的心情。

“你觉得这儿怎么样，玛格丽特？”她来到波士顿的第二天早上我这样问她。我们正吃着早餐，餐厅里放着不知名的钢琴曲。我觉得年轻姑娘准会厌烦这一套。

“很棒，都非常好，先生。”她低着头回答，说话的时候切熏肉片的手停顿了一下，音调十分平和，对于我们那时候的关系来说，这样陌生平静的语气不足为奇。我一时间找不到话题，便沉默了一会儿。

早饭吃完之后，丽芙太太负责收拾餐桌，我则站在阳台上透气，随后听到一些细碎的声音——玛格丽特和丽芙聊了起来。女性和女性之间微妙的亲切感是我无法理解的。不过，我感到欣慰，玛格丽特基本上算是接受了她全新的生活。

一个星期过的安然无恙，我钦佩玛格丽特，她不过是一个十五岁的姑娘（我没有问她的生日哪年哪月），她的父亲一夕之间变成了尸体，而她即刻就需要面对一个陌生的自称“亲戚”中年男人。我那时候时常想，我接过来的姑娘到底是不是在伪装着什么，她看上去纯洁无暇，像圣母的鲜花一样，阳光的触碰都会使她破碎——而这一切只是为了应对世俗装出来的外表。我是抱有怀疑的。

星期四的晚上。我记得我们相处十多天了，不冷不热的十天。我读着一本诗集，时间接近零点，玛格丽特应该在自己的房间安然入睡，直到第二天的早上被人叫醒。那个瞬间我惊了一跳——楼上传来某种东西被摔在地上的声音，出于本能我冲了上去。我不知道为什么直接推开了玛格丽特的房门，门“吱呀”一声响——我站在门口，愣愣地看着她。

那是一切的源头——我今后对她的爱情，欲望，以及痛苦。那时——她是人世间的海伦，是天鹅的歌声，她是深爱着自己的水仙花；她被月光封缄，被夜晚卷入舌苔之中；她像是把珍珠融化了浇淋在自己的身上，把雪花洗涤覆在血浆里；她的眼神能穿梭千年，睫毛枝繁叶茂，芬芳四溢；她躺下来就能被泥土埋葬，头发和树木伏在那里头的根交错纠缠，她一伸手就能把人世间所有的光遮住，万物却依着她生长；她的嘴唇，她的吻应是罪恶的，却又无可厚非的纯洁，她的爱藏在哪儿——我就往那儿寻觅一生。“晚安，先生——抱歉。”她在说着这句话，她打碎了钢琴上的法国雕像，她流着眼泪。“哦我的天——”我说着这句话，我顾不上脚底下那些碎片，更记不起来几分钟前的骤响。我问她：“你为什么哭？”她摇摇头。我又问：“你的父亲？”她没有摇头，她的眼泪炽热如冰，掉在我的手心上——我抱住了她，就像抱住了一团火热的罪恶，它在哭，在颤抖。我不知所措，忘记了我所存在的所有欲念和意义。我的心脏被她抓的紧紧的，我窒息了。

我不知道我对她的感情是否就那一刻就开始了，大概起初还是朦朦胧胧的，带着正直的单纯的喜爱的。我给玛格丽特想了一个新的名字——“梅格”，我不描述这个它于我的意义了。梅格自那天晚上之后渐渐对我敞开了胸怀，那阵子她的情绪不好，我听了医生的建议，带着她驱车往南方旅游——就我们俩，不赶路的时候就待在小旅馆里，我看着她画画。这里不详细说明了，您应该在我的资料里看到过这一段。

算算看我是幸运的，我，和梅格，我们度过了很长很长一段完完全全依靠彼此生活的日子。直到1949年的春天。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，这个故事少不了的一个角色，某种程度上，这故事往后的一切悲剧都和他有直接关系，尽管我无法对他怀有怨恨，我们那件事情之后也在没有联系，我听说他还留在法国，在马赛结了婚。从前他领着阿尔弗雷德的时候就跟我打趣，以后一定要生个女儿，我则嘲笑他说，您可先把婚给结了吧。弗朗西斯身上流着老巴黎人的血液，理应走到哪儿都是让人无法回避的，他长着整个欧洲流行着的饱满的额头，浅棕色的眉毛，挺秀的鼻子，罕见的紫色眼珠。女人们迷恋于他的模样。毫不夸张来说，他睁眼闭眼的功夫，身旁陪伴着的小姐就换成另一位了。

他是我早年的贸易伙伴，从前我们交情甚好，我来到美国之后我们很长一段时间失去联系。通过各种各样来往于大西洋两岸的商人，他重新获悉了我的情况。我想您有印象，因为我们在那时候认识——我的贸易伙伴让·雅克·贝利恩先生，那年春天来了波士顿，大发慈悲地我参加了一场慈善酒会（说老实话，我从前和他并不熟），说有一位我的老友，让我带上梅格见见他，我照做了，然后便遇见了波诺弗瓦——他应该比我大几岁，可那时候看起来完全比我年轻，这些年他的日子安安稳稳，我能看得出来。一切看上去好之又好，然而，这便是悲剧的开端。

现在回想起来是如此的可笑，波诺弗瓦像是上帝有意派遣过来的一样——他突然来到，和阿尔弗雷德·福斯特·琼斯一起——我差点忘了说这位年轻人。弗朗西斯至今未婚，便开始考虑把生意交给他年轻的侄子，也就是阿尔弗雷德，他带他游历了几个地方，年轻人雀跃的心自然无法得到满足，于是来到了美国参加这次慈善晚会。一切显得那样巧合。

我第一眼瞧见阿尔弗雷德，确实是个不错的小伙子，年轻，有活力，对一切事情充满热情，人性里几乎没有一点负面的因素，他站在那儿便能让我感觉到跳动着的燃烧着的血液。勃特勒说，青春就像受赞美的春天，正因为这个，我无法摆脱我对梅格的情感，而这东西是她和琼斯所共有的，这便预示着他们注定相互吸引。我现在完全看清了。

梅格穿着杏色晚礼服，卷发混着金色和栗色，灯光下像是沾着水珠般闪光，她在脸上抹了粉，描了眉毛，嘴唇鲜艳欲滴（我并不赞成这个，这使她的少女气息荡然无存），举手投足都带着十足的风情，大家都说——老柯克兰的养女——一朵新鲜娇嫩的玫瑰花儿，注定是要吸引走所有人的眼球的。她快满十八岁了，那所私立学校有数不胜数追求她的男孩子，我作为类似“父亲”的角色陪伴在她的身边，我对此一点儿也不在意。我们一块儿的这些年里，我对她产生了占有一般的想法（她是个十足的乖孩子），我安慰过自己这是抚养过程的正常现象，可它实质上已经发生了某种扭曲。

我和弗朗西斯说这话，阿尔弗雷德走了过来，领走了梅格，我看见他们走向舞池，但并没有跳舞。他倒了一杯给她，她也没要，再之后他们开始聊起了天，弗朗西斯侧过身挡住了我的视线。

噢——您不会明白我那会儿的感受，老实说，我现在也无法描述，那股感觉现在仍然在我的心底里留有一点影子，一种“父亲”式的嫉妒，还有一点恐惧——我并不敢承认的。当晚我们开车回家的时候，梅格一言不发，我问了一些她与阿尔弗雷德的事情，她的回答也十分妥当，我们回到了家，不再提酒会的事情。我待在书房里处理了一会儿公务，然后开始读书，我看的是后来带去监狱的《歌集》，有一段印象深刻：

当时我没有意识到预防爱神的纠缠，   
依然若无其事、自信的迈步向前……  
殊不知就在此刻，我的感情之苦   
已经伴随着人间之痛一起涌起波涟。

晚上十一点多，梅格来和我道晚安，往日里我亲吻她的额头，那晚不一样，是嘴唇。她愣了一下，呼吸急促地走开了，跑着上了楼。

次日早上我睡了个懒觉，醒来的时候已近九点，我用完一个人孤独的早餐，上楼去看望梅格。她应该待在画室，这几个月她一直准备着克兰布鲁克艺术学院的考试。我走进去的时候她正坐在凳子上，手里拿着素描笔，画板放在腿上，她在发呆。我喊她的名字，她便木讷地抬起了头。

她像变了一个人似的，深蓝色的眼睛光秃秃的，她旁边窗子里的阳光投射在她的眼睛里，她的睫毛扑闪着，我说不出哪儿不对——她的肌理仍光滑如昨，光线在她的脸上均匀地铺散开来，左边的脸颊有一块淡红色的痘印；她眉毛，顺着鼻梁两侧的阴影，她精心雕琢的鼻尖；她的嘴唇在动，说的什么我却完全听不见，那美妙的和音像层水汽一样，一个个相连着的着的音符从她上下触碰的嘴唇里飘出来，可它们却异常的遥远——令人绝望的遥远。我知道她眼神里的东西不一样了，她的花发了芽，她看向一切事物的眼神都多了一点陌生——一种高高在上的，神圣的陌生，她应该在笑的，但我感受不到一点纯粹的快乐，那笑容里头有着嘲讽，有着温柔的痛苦，有着不知所措的犹疑——那看上去像是爱情一样，在人世间刚刚萌发了的爱情，那刚刚体会到了世俗的爱情，它应被小心翼翼地对待，像新生的伤口一样不能触碰，年轻男女们却无法克制的想要触碰它。

我没说什么。那早上我看报，她在旁边画画。我看见她画了一张草稿，看上去并没有有意进行下去，我以为她会把它揉成团扔掉，事实上没有。她轻轻地把那张画放在旁边的柜子上，整个过程完全没有要瞒着我的意思，她在我面前摆弄着那张画，最后把它放在了一堆画纸上，她起身，说是下楼喝水。

那一瞬间我是惊讶的，梅格从我身边经过，睫毛一眨，眼神里有着跳动的光点，带一点特殊的挑逗意味。我愣在原地，尽管只有一瞬间，她随后便垂下眼睛，又往日里那副静默的模样了。她下楼之后，我走到书柜旁，那堆画纸上——我看见了阿尔弗雷德，清清楚楚的。

那天之后，梅格开始改变了，起先是经常发呆，随后便是有意地瞒着我看一些东西，类似于信件之类的，我也并没有了解清楚，而在她去上课的日子里，她也开始晚归，我追究过几次这类事情，梅格也开始撒谎——我从她躲躲藏藏的眼神里看出来的，她仍然是金合欢花一样圣洁的外表，她的心却被某种东西浸染了。

1950年，某天晚上，我经受过长期的煎熬，情绪几近崩溃，某一个晚上，一个迷幻的朦胧的晚上，我喝了酒，握着方形的玻璃酒瓶在房子里摇摇晃晃。我找到了梅格，她趴在她的床上，整个人陷在柔软的床单里，像是浮在泡沫上。台灯开着，光线漫过她的全身，她穿着体面的保守的睡衣，那些光线在衣料的褶皱里悄悄爬行，她弯着小腿，睡裤滑到膝盖那儿，脚轻轻地晃荡着——那光滑的饱满的肌肉，脚是光裸的，阴影在仅仅贴和那突起的形状美妙的骨头，她在看着什么——我知道那是什么，我几乎是喘不过气一样地走了过去，我喊了她的名字，她惊慌地扭过头，直起身子，滚下了床——我记住了我的姑娘那瞬间滑稽的模样，她像是偷情被发现了的一般的惊慌失措，她在喘气，头发乱七八糟。

“柯克兰先生？”

我向她那个方向走过去，摇摇晃晃，脱了一半的外衣挂在左手臂上，酒一不小心洒了出来，那些姜黄色的汁液尽数泼在了床单上，房间里一下子浮起了苦艾花的味道。

“柯克兰先生——”她几乎吼了出来。

我在她面前停了下来，她在她的床边不知所措地站着，背后是墙角，台灯开得极暗，我知道她无处可去，她根本离不开我一步。

“亚瑟。”她在颤抖，同时定定地看着我。

“哦——我的上帝啊。”人在精神极度兴奋或濒临崩溃的时候总会给自己找借口一般的呼唤上帝，我正是如此，“你真美，玛格丽特。”

我一把抱住了她——那娇小的身体，重重的往我身上一靠，我的手指贴着睡衣抚摸着她的背，每一根手指的落下的触感都让我的情绪向上冲刺，我搂紧她的额头——和我的一起，紧紧地靠在一起，她的鼻尖戳在我的脸上，冰凉的，却能让我的皮肤生起火来。我随后便开始吻她了，她挣扎着，我便掐紧她的脖子，我把剩下的酒沿着她的头顶一点点浇下来，我在那带着点花香和苦涩味道的嘴唇上彻底沦陷，杯子被我甩了出去，梅格被吓了一跳，我把她狠狠地推到了床上，她反抗了，她大吼大叫，脚把床头柜上的花瓶踢到了墙边，她的眼泪流进了耳朵里，和头发融为一体——而一点也没有用，我揉着她湿热的头发无法停止的吻她的全身。

她终于是我的天使了，我也升进了天堂。这之后的事情您也知晓了，第二天中午，我醒了，我在她的床上，房间里乱七八糟，那令人作呕的酒味弥漫在空气里，我狠狠地咳着嗽，然后突然发现，她不见了。房间里空空荡荡，一个人也没有。

她消失了。

这一切看上去富于戏剧化，我这时候写下这些，就像刚刚跳下瀑布的求生者一样，您无法理解我此刻的心情。我的罪名指控相当重要的一点——我强暴了我的养女。这也导致了之后梅格的出逃。我后来的调查证明了我最初的猜疑，梅格确确实实爱上了阿尔弗雷德，即便弗朗西斯和他的侄子离开了美国，阿尔弗雷德也借着工作的因由在酒会的一个月后重新来到波士顿，他和梅格偷偷见面，我对此一无所知。而聪明的阿尔弗也发现了我和梅格之间的端倪，他鼓吹年轻的姑娘把他们的事情向我坦白，她甚至开始攒钱。而我却提前对我的姑娘动了手，她在我还没醒过来的时候离开了房间，她找了丽芙太太，她帮着她在清晨逃离了这所房子。

往后的整整五年，我开始了毫无目的的寻找，起先是在东海岸线驱车游历，找遍我所有能找的线索，然后我便往北，甚至去了加拿大的部分城市，我企图和弗朗西斯联系，可直到我回到伦敦，我猜获悉了他的零碎状况，阿尔弗雷德一定告诉了他事情的真相，他看到我那些荒唐的信，自然是置之不理，一切只是徒劳。

我这一生，好运似乎还未用尽。上帝没有因我前半生的罪恶而让我用后半生来弥补，我不知道过去几年了，整个世界似乎都在变化，我花光了我走私古董所赚来的所有积蓄，最后走投无路，重新回到了我的故土。在长期的无措、痛苦之后，我几乎丧失了我所有作为“混蛋”生活的本能。人们常说，一个怎样作恶多端的人，在他的故乡面前，都是虔诚的圣子。我在伦敦休养了一阵子，暂住在我从前的亲属家。

老去是物质者无法抗拒的东西，人们一生说过去就过去，我离开梅格的这几年大约是我这辈子过得最漫长的一段时间——我说了多少个“最”字，多少个“那时候”，它们却毫无意义。在一切所谓的正义、理性、秩序的背后，都是无法逃避的死亡、痛苦、贫穷。我曾以为我对玛格丽特纯粹的，无私的爱，最后也变成了那些扭曲的，不论的情感，它并不配被称得上爱，它是我留在这一世最大的罪证。

律师，我在这里写下这些。我先前也说过，我并不是一个虔诚的基督信徒，而在这一切发生之后，我开始理解了那些教徒的思想。在理智和情感都无法解决的现实面前，我们别无选择，只能逃避开来。上帝是一个毫无用处的存在，人们向他求救，渴望得到赐福，而每个人心里清清楚楚知道，这世间的幸福也没有经久不衰的。我在外流亡的那些日子里，我时常想起从前我和梅格的日子，我更加看到了那幸福、爱，确确实实是一碰即碎的。

大抵是1960年的前后，我在伯明翰的乡下探望故人，在当地的花市上听见了这样的声音：

“这真是件可怕至极的事情啊。”一个说。

“您说的是是那间纵火案吧——却是骇人听闻！琼斯先生我可熟着呢。”另一个说。

“整整死了两个——雪莉今早还留着眼泪跟我说‘妈妈啊，玛格丽特·琼斯死了，她昨天还活蹦乱跳的跟我聊着天，她答应给我的画像还没有画好呢——她竟然死了！'也不知道琼斯夫妇得罪了什么样的人！”先前的补充了。

一点不错，我并没有耳背。“琼斯先生”、“琼斯太太”、以及作为琼斯太太的“玛格丽特·琼斯”。您也许很难相信世事有如此巧合的，然而我们都是厉害人，硬生生把生活或成戏剧。我当即转过身来，故作镇定地询问那位妇人，她告诉我，昨夜里发生了一起火灾，住在镇里的琼斯夫妇的宅邸，警察调查出了刻意纵火的痕迹，案子还在调查之中。

正如您所猜想的的，我想了许久，用尽我毕生的逻辑，设计了整个证据链条，几天后我便去当地警局自了首。五六十年代的英国警察和普通人一样，在混沌中苟且偷生，他们很快定论纵火犯是我这个结论，司法流程顺利进行，我在恍惚之间，便从自由人变成囚犯。我得到的了无期徒刑的判决结果，感谢上帝，我这一生最终以这样的方式结束，我庆幸我的最后几十年里是与世俗隔绝的。

写到这里，我想您能明白我的所作所为了。我前半生一直维持着我良好的混蛋形象，我遇到了玛格丽特，然后爱上了她，这便是一切的原罪，我是清清楚楚知道这样的感情应该被斩草除根，而我却没有照做，我任由它生根发芽，最后导致了我和梅格的悲剧，我选择了这样的方式来度过后半生，某种程度上也是赎罪——我其实并不想把这个词说出来，直到现在，玛格丽特仍然存在在我的心里，她画画的模样，她温柔的眼睛，她头发上的光点，我和她的幸福被我自私地毁掉了，因果轮流，上帝为了报复我，便让她死在了一场无故的大火里，我姑且不说那真正的纵火犯是谁，仅仅就这整个故事来说，我希望我一个人简单清净地给它画上句号。

我想起了我最后的一个场景：我站在一个山坡上，离墓地很近，我知道玛格丽特今后的住所离这儿不远，我便定定地站了一会儿。太阳落下山头，那所剩无几的光晕被夜色搅开，留下了淡青色的令人绝望的一片天空。我鼻子狠狠一酸，眼泪便涌了上来。一大丛紫菀花在山坡这头摇晃着，不知名的小虫吵吵嚷嚷，遥远的汽车滑过路面的声音，下头是小镇，梅格最后生活的地方，我想着她在其中某一栋房子里，阳光直射的地方画画，铅笔在纸面上发出“簌簌”声响，她画阿尔弗雷德，画他们未来的孩子，她想象着未来如此美好，过往的那些记忆便如水汽一样四散而去，她也许爱过老柯克兰，也许只有一个瞬间，她是清醒的，她知道这人世间没有经久不衰的幸福，她逃开了。

D·B·马里斯先生，我草草结尾，希望能原谅。我现在双手发颤，剧烈地咳嗽，像是要把五脏六腑咳出来一样，这大概是我最后一次回想我和玛格丽特的所有事情。我死期将至，而这一切大概远没有结束。

**********

D·B·马里斯律师最近几个月接手了一件颇为荒唐的案子，说是接手，他却完全不以律师的身份参与此案；案子形容成荒唐，实质却令人惋惜。马里斯律师拿到资料后的几个月里，常常由这桩案子深入思考，他怀疑过此案件审判过程的科学性，不排除错案的可能性。但那时，距离当事人被判刑已过去了十年。马里斯律师出于种种原因，决定私底下调查一番，这个过程算不上怎样顺利，他托了法院的朋友找到了当年的档案，辗转奔波几处之后，他获得了和当事人沟通的权利。

但凡知晓此事的人，大多都会在心里惦念一句为什么愚蠢的律师管起了十年前的破事儿。马里斯律师自己心里却有数得很。早在十年前，他在美国结识了一位经营古董买卖的先生，一度交往较好，那位先生那时候和养女住在一起，年近四十，身价不菲，这位从大西洋对岸的英国来的中年绅士早年干过不少了不得的行当，至于他现在的财富，则主要是古董走私得来的。马里斯律师隐约记得，他在一次酒会上遇见过那位绅士的养女，她那时还是位姿色未熟的年轻姑娘，举手投足都体现着极良好的教养。战争结束后的几年，马里斯律师和友人开始了海上贸易，由此离开了美国，也就此和那位先生断了联系。而数月之前，律师看到这桩案子时，他竟发现了他极为熟悉的那个名字。

案子的嫌疑人正是当年的英国绅士。

马里斯律师不免好奇了起来，他调查了档案，大致了解了事情的经过：他那位英国朋友被指控了谋杀的罪名，途径是纵火，而死者是姓为琼斯的一对你年轻夫妇——律师随后看了相片，死去的琼斯太太竟然是当年绅士的养女！马里斯律师一摸脑袋，使劲儿揉了揉所剩无几的头发，顿时对这桩案子有了兴趣。

研究了几个月后，马里斯律师终于动用关系（他一向为人正直，这次却破了例），写了封信寄给温斯特监狱的亚瑟·柯克兰先生。最开始的一封语气自然是正式的很，马里斯律师用了最简单的方式开了口，然后便直奔主题。对于这样过去十年的案子，审查信件的人并不太上心，律师和老友来来回回通信了一段时间，终于获得了足够的信任，不到一星期，柯克兰先生寄来了一封长信。

律师收到一叠信纸，是在五月的某个下午，他翻找了许久的古铜边眼镜，恍惚地架在鼻梁上，小心翼翼抠开火漆印。整整一个下午，光线从律师作者的皮沙发左侧晒到另一个方向，在它完全消失的时候，律师终于直起了身体，他的老婆喊他吃晚饭，于是律师放下了信。晚上来了客人，直到八点钟，律师才重新回到了书房，他闷坐在椅子上，嘴唇紧抿，像是在思考着什么。临睡前他披着衣服又坐回书桌上，挑了支钢笔，在工作的笔记上写了些什么。

第二天，有人给他写了信，说是温斯特监狱的那名囚犯，律师一直关注的亚瑟·柯克兰先生，被查出了气管癌，大约活不过几月了。

他昨晚写的那段话——

人世间从没有经久不衰的幸福，一点不假，每个把生活活成戏剧的可怜的罪人，都自认为曾经真真切切地体会了幸福或爱，最后变成了痛苦和罪。爱的本身就是罪恶的——他们忽视了这一点，因为它的纯粹、不受控阻，它可以跨过道德和一切人们正视的东西而产生，它称得上本能。它是一种到死也不会结束不会灭亡的东西。


End file.
